


My heart

by Welsper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-19 22:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19637716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: For but a moment, Wanda was alone in the world.





	My heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copacet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copacet/gifts).



“Wanda? That you?”

Pietro’s voice sounded tired, weak. But Wanda’s heart leapt at hearing the words either way. She had been hovering around him from the moment he had been brought in to recover from his bullet wounds to the day he finally woke up. The nurses and doctors and the other Avengers had tried to get her to rest, let them do the work, but Wanda wouldn’t have it.

This was her brother. Her  _love_ . They had been taking care of each other since they were young, sharing hurts and healing alike. She wouldn’t abandon him now.  When he had been in a coma, she had washed his hair, his body, fed him when he woke up and soothed his pains by holding his hand.  Eventually, the other had tried to stop her from doing it, especially after Clint told them off. 

“How are you feeling today?”

“Better with you here.”

Pietro lifted the cover s and Wand a  slipped in next to him unasked.  They had slept together like this before and Wanda was loathe to stop it. Sometimes she noticed people, the other Avengers, looking at them funny when they held hands or hugged or cuddled up together like this. Maybe they chalked it up to cultural differences or Wands just being worried about Pietro after getting hurt. 

Let them think what they wanted. Wanda didn’t care. She only wanted to be with her brother now. 

“When you were gone, it felt as if my heart had been crushed,” Wanda whispered. Slowly, she traced her fingers over the fading scars on Pietro’s chest. There were only barely visible now, turned white, blending in with her brother’s pale skin. But she knew they were there. 

“You were dead. I felt it.” 

Her fingers clutched his arms. Pietro pressed a kiss to her  fore head.  Wanda could still feel the absolute terror of that horrible day in Novi Grad. When Pietro had been shot, she had felt the same, had felt the breath go out of her lungs and her heart ripped out. If he hadn’t been rushed to be saved by the best doctors and newest tech the Avengers could procure, she would have died there with him. Would have left a part of herself there with his still body that would never recover. 

Wanda inched closer, the soft c heets crinkling under her movements as she took in his familiar scent, felt his warm breath on her face and his hot skin against her. This was real. They were together. Pietro wasn’t dead. 

“I’m here now. And I’m not going anywhere.”

“Not without me,” Wanda added with a smile. 

“Come here,” she whispered and pulled him down. Their lips met, falling back into old habits quickly, their kiss soft and passionate alike. 

P ietro’s eyes darted over to the door  between kisses .

“What if someone comes in?” He asked, but his breaths came shallow. He didn’t sound like he minded. Wanda knew he didn’t. Just like she didn’t. 

“Let them,” she said with a shrug. “We can’t ever go back to those peaceful days we had as children… We’re Avengers now. Maybe we won’t be tomorrow,” Wanda whispered. 

Promises or not, the world was dangerous. Getting ever more dangerous by the day, it seemed. Maybe this moment was all they could have together before it all ended when the night was over. 

She sat up and carefully straddled Pietro’s lap. She lowered her weight down slowly. Pietro’s heavy erection between her legs felt comforting. She slowly moved herself back and forth, feeling the drag of it over her panties through Pietro’s thin hospital pyjama pants. 

“Oh,” Pietro breathed out and whimpered. Wanda loved the sounds he made. She thought she’d never hear them again. She revelled in his moans when she pulled her panties aside and felt his cock slip inside her like she was drowning and his voice was air. 

P ietro was still too weak to do much but gently hold her hips as she moved up and down on him, but Wanda didn’t mind. She never thought she would feel it again, would feel him again. She whimpered and cried out softly as she fucked herself on her brother, took her pleasure from the hard cock inside her. 

The way Pietro slid so easily inside but still filled her out so completely, it was all Wanda needed to know they were made for each other.  There was no one else for her. 

Her brother’s shaky hands wandered up from her hips, under her shirt and Wanda leaned into his touch eagerly, gasping as he squeezed her breasts, rubbed over her nipples until they hardened under the touch. 

The siblings were moving in unison now, Wanda pushing down to meet Pietro’s hips with every thrust. Wanda felt so hot she might burn up. 

They both cried out as they reached their peak together. They always did. 

Still trying to catch her breath, Wanda laid on Pietro’s chest. He was still inside her, the way she liked it. They both enjoyed being connected like this, the closest they could get.

Wanda closed her eyes and sighed happily. 

She knew that as an Avenger, she would have to protect the whole world. And she would do it gladly, use these powers given to her for good now.

But just for tonight, it was okay that her whole world was only Pietro. 


End file.
